Forest Child's Love
by Anya O'Field
Summary: What if a teenager wanting more to her life got her wish and her three friends went with her? ON HOLD UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE. Sorry to those who are waiting for this story.
1. Prologue

_On a hill overlooking a city while the snow gently fell, a pack of seven wolves is seen with the youngest wolf a white wolf with a black streak in her tail chasing snowflakes as they fell. The oldest wolf shook his grey head at the pup's playing, while the alpha a cream colored wolf just stood there and watched as Hinata the young wolf playing. Moriko the alpha saw in the distance a pack of four wolves and she howled to get her pack to move. All seven wolves ran after the other pack. O__nly__ two__wolves of Moriko's pack remained wolves when it was time to rest, in a cave big enough for two packs, of the two wolves one was the oldest the grey and the other was dark brown. The Alpha of the larger pack was happy to be where it was a little warmer but all she could think about was her home. Moriko then proceded to give out the order fro the watch tonight not included the other pack._

_Elsewhere a man wearing cameo was sitting at a bar cleaning his attachable blades for the hundredth time making sure they shined to perfection. A door opened and a man with amber eyes and black hair came in followed by a bigger more muscular man with brown hair and for a moment the first man sitting at the bar saw two big wolves standing where the men were. The man with brown hair looked dark grey with white while his friend was black and slightly smaller. _

_"About time you show up, I was starting to worry." The first man said, he looked wiser than his years for he had fought battles when he was old enough to join and his black hair reaching slightly below his sholders was kept in a low pony tail. His usual vest was on the bar, its pockets bulging because they were full with nessasary items. _

_"Sorry Royce, we found a she-wolf and we had to leave the others with her." amber eyes explained sheepishly._

_"Thats fine your here now Cain, who's your friend?" Royce asked getting up from his perch at the bar_

_"Thomas but you can call me King" Thomas held out his hand for Royce to shake which after removing the wrist blades he did._

_"So a she-wolf is your exuse for being late well did she say her name?" Royce questioned._

_"No she didn't give a name you can ask when you meet her" Cain led the way to where his pack was waiting._

_Royce looked around the cave and noticed how many of them were wolves but Cain Thomas himself and another guy. Royce watched as Thomas or King he should say walked to one of the other wolfs, a black one with dark blue eyes and sat down next to him._

_"This is Royce he is going to help us find the one would would lead us to paradise." Cain in way of introduction said his voice low and comanding._

_"Now wait just a second yes i met with you but that doesn't mean i will help you." Royce said backing away he didn't like where this was going._

_"Please help us Royce we want to go to paradise but we can't find the way." Another black wolf said her green eyes pleading with the man. Another wolf this time redish orange came up to him only to look human, her hair flowing down her back as she looked up at Royce._

_"Please Royce we need your he," She said only for him to hold his hand up as if to say stop._

_"One who are all of you and two why me why not someone else?" He said looking at the group before him._

_"I'm Aven, She's Amatheia, , the one King is by is Kayla, close to them is Mackay, Sora is the rust colored, Neil is the black with pink eyes, Bianca is the calico and Felicks is the black with two eye colors." She explained pointing to each wolf. "and to answer your second question we heard you could track."_

_"You forgot him over there." Royce pointed out to Aven._

_"We don't know his name he tried to challege Cain for the right to lead us but he failed and was wounded by Cain." Aven explained._

_"Wait he tried to challege an Alpha? Doesn't he know thats not a good idea?" Royce shocked by what she said replied. _

_"His name is Saito and yes he challeged Cain, he probally did know but challeged anyway." Sora responded looking up from where he lay. Royce walked over to where Saito lay on his stomach his back showing a claw mark._

_"He's a wolf?" Royce asked. "Yes he is but he hasn't changed back from being human yet." Bianca said walking over to him and kneeled by Saito to check his wound. Royce walked closer to him and saw that he had strawberry blonde hair with darker hints of red than normal._


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok first I would like to thank beta reader _WargishBoromirFan_ for helping me fix my story. During the story at least while my OCs are at school i will be going between using the name Rose and the name Moriko. Don't be confused they are both the same person one is her given name and the other is her nickname.**

* * *

_Another beautiful day_, Rose thought, stretching after getting out of bed. She gracefully walked to her own bathroom after making sure Bosephus, or Bo, for short, was still sleeping on his light blue square doggy bed. Bo was fawn colored and when she got him he was so skinny; her dad's friend from work rescued him and thought Rose, who was only eight at the time, would love the boxer. She looked out the window to see the trees in full bloom and decided then and there she wouldn't wear a jacket.

"Rosie, honey, time to wake up; you'll be late for school," Rose's mom shouted up the stairs leading to her room.

"Okay, Mom, I'm up, just trying to find something to wear," Rose responded, looking in her closet for her favorite shirt, something she knew her mom would hate.

"Clea, let her get ready; it's not like it's her first day here," Rose's dad scolded.

"I know, Eiji; it's just that I want Rose to be happy. The last place we moved she wasn't," Clea replied.

"I can hear you guys," she calmly responded while pulling on her flats.

"Sorry, Rose," her parents said as one. They moved a lot so they tried hard to make sure their only child was happy but it was hard on Rose, leaving her old friends behind each time they moved.

By this time Rose had stepped outside her room wearing a long shirt from one of her favorite shows, Wolf's Rain. It was black with Toboe, the youngest wolf, fighting a walrus bigger than himself. The shirt went almost to her knees and looked too big and baggy for a sixteen year old but she wore it to make her mom mad because she hated when Rose wore clothes that look like hand-me-downs.

"Rose, I wish you wouldn't wear that outfit," Clea spoke, trying to keep her calm, "you know I hate that show."

"I'm almost an adult and it's my wardrobe and don't worry as soon as I can I'm leaving," Rose responded, not bothering to stay calm. "I'm getting an apartment as soon as I have enough money."

Rose grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and then after a few seconds picked up a Clementine orange. Rose looked at the round clock hanging over the kitchen sink and saw if she didn't hurry she would miss the bus.

"Bye!" Rose called, running out the door, her black flats printed with silver paws pounding the pavement and her wolf pendant bouncing with every movement as she ran to the bus stop. When the bus arrived she got on and sat down in her usual seat in the middle and looked out to see when the next stop was coming. When the bus stopped Katie and a few other people got on. Katie walked to where Rose was sitting; who moved to the window so her friend could sit down. Katie was Rose's closest friend and they hung out on the weekends, going to the book store to see what new manga had come in. Normally she and Katie would hug but today they didn't. _Normally we would hug but today feels different, _Rose thought.

Meanwhile Katie thought _I love how she does her hair; how she can keep it long?_ Katie sat down and Rose was looking out the window while listening to her favorite song, "Black Velvet" by Bonnie Tyler on her Memorex mp3 player.

"Moriko! Hey, love the outfit," Katie said. Katie was the only one other than Nadia who called Rose by her middle name. Everyone else called her by her last name or Rose.

"Thanks, Kadders; took forever to put it together. I think Mom hides my Wolf's Rain clothes," Rose responded, only to look up after she said it because Nadia, one of her classmates and close friend, just walked on the bus wearing a light pink tank top with a white lace hanging vest complete with dark wash skinny jeans and dark brown boots with fur matching her long reddish blond hair.

"Hey Moriko, hey Katie," Nadia greeted them.

"Hey Nadia, I love your outfit. It looks good on you," Rose complimented, admiring her ability to put great outfits together. Rose, Katie and Nadia had been friends ever since Rose moved here last summer. Rose then remembered her fruit and pulled out the apple first then the orange. Peeling it the orange and placing the rinds in a plastic bag she handed two thirds to Katie; who then halved it and gave some to Nadia who mouthed thanks Moriko.

Rose smiled in reply as she then cut the apple in the same manner and passed the rest to Katie. By the time they got to their school Rose's fruit was gone and at the first trash can, she threw away the remains and hid her pocket knife in her bag. It was small with only three parts: a nail file, knife and a pair of scissors. The writing had long faded from it and it was covered in scratch marks.

"Hey Moriko, did you hear there is a new dog trainer?" Nadia brought up, remembering the flyer she saw in the newspaper.

"Really," Moriko spoke turning to face her as she continued, "Who is it? Should I take Bo to them?"

"Her name is Mrs. Anna and she just moved here from a small town, I guess," Nadia answered, "yeah, maybe she can help Bo with his fear of squeaky toys."

"Oh yeah, you should; that's a great idea, Nadia!" Katie exclaimed, happy to contribute to the conversation.

The three of them started to laugh at this because when Rose first got Bo she gave him a squeaky toy but when it squeaked all he did was whine and she had to remove the voice box on all his toys before he got them. Just then she saw the new girl walking to the office, her blond hair trailing behind her._ Wow, she is so tan; I wonder if she is outside a lot, _Rose couldn't help but think as she walked by.

They had passed the office and heard the new girl say to the secretary, "Hi, I'm Hinata and I'm here to get my class schedule," she greeted, her voice soft and light.

Moriko didn't hear the secretary, Mrs. Hawk reply, because the first bell rang and they had to get to their first class. Algebra - the one class Moriko hated the most - all those boring problems. _When I am ever gonna use this? _Moriko said to herself but outside all she did was moan.

***Later that day ***

"Man, I hate computer class; staring at a screen with tiny words just hurts my eyes." Nadia complained.

"I know it sucks," Katie also complained, "I mean, sure, we could make the words bigger but then Mr. Leon would yell at us." Moriko, the only one who was ever online when not at school, laughed.

"Come on guys, it isn't so bad," she said, turning to face them and walking backwards. Her hands behind her head not really paying any attention to what was around her.

"You really should be careful; you never know what will happen." Moriko turned back around to find Hinata the new girl leaning by the lunchroom door.

She walked towards them and they saw her eyes were a bright blue. Moriko wasn't shocked by this; in fact she thought Hinata was pretty and wanted to be friends with her.

"Hey, I'm Rose but my friends call me Moriko," Moriko said; while she introduced the Katie and Nadia she pointed to them. "This is Katie and this is Nadia."

"Hi, I'm Hinata; it's nice to meet you," Hinata said with a smile. The other girls smiled and they went in the cafeteria and got in line to punch in their numbers.

"So do you want to sit with us?" Moriko asked Hinata. Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

Katie punched in her number then Nadia followed by Moriko and Hinata was last to punch in because she was new and didn't know how.

"So how do you like the school so far?" Moriko questioned to get to know her.

"It's alright i mean i wish there was a music program or something where i could sing." Hinata admonished.

"Yeah well maybe we could find something." Moriko suggested.


	3. Chapter 2

When Rose got home after school she saw that her parents were still gone so she decided to go work out and when she arrived at _Ms. Selena's _she saw the owner herself working out. When she walked in Selena looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey, girl how was school?" She asked

"Alright are Katie and Nadia here?" Rose replied. At this Selena shook her head. "Well guess its just you and me for now; what's the game plan tonight?"

"Light cardio and some lifting," Selena stood to turn on the music and Nadia walked in the gym followed by Katie so with _Biggest Loser vol. 3_ playing they four of them got on ellipticals and stairsteppers when the bell over the door chimmed and Hinata walked in looking around and seeing Rose and the others she smiled and walked towards them. Rose who was closest to the stereo paused the song in the middle of a word.

"Hey Hinata, looks like everyone is all here now." Katie said.

"Hey guys." Hinata responded, setting her things by everyone else's then she too climbed on one of the machines and the music started again. Rose skiped to the next song and the begining of_ Better in Time_ sounded through the speakers and everyone got started. After resting for a few minutes Rose decided to ask her friends a question.

"Hey guys i was wondering if you wanted to sleepover at my place tonight seeing as we don't have school tomorrow, I thought it would be fun." She asked them quietly.

"Sure sounds like fun." Nadia responded

"I'm game." Katie said

"Sure just gotta get somethings from home and tell my parents where i am." Hinata said smiling.

"Ok well time to weightlift, i call hipsled." Rose said getting up for they were on the floor.


End file.
